Spicy Tomato
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This story is about older Romano. I didn't think I could handle Chibi Romano. This story is from Romano's POV and this is his life with Spain, or at least my version. I hope you like it. Rated T for cursing, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you bastard! I'm hungry! When's lunch?"

"Oh. Sorry Romano. I'll get to it in just a minute. I'm finishing cleaning in here." I saw him cleaning an ax. The other axes were already shiny. I don't know why the bastard bothers.

"Well I'm hungry _now_ you idiot!" Spain smiled at me.

"Okay Romano. Come with me." He put his ax down and I followed him into the kitchen. "Is there something special you want for lunch?"

"Yeah. Food." I sat down at the table.

"I'll make us a nice shrimp salad." He began working and I watched him cook the meal. Soon he'd finished and he was putting it all onto plates. He handed me a plate before going to get drinks. I picked up my fork and began to eat. He gave me a cup of wine and then took his plate and sat down across from me. "So how's your day going?"

"Fine."

"Well I think my day has been very productive. I have friends coming over tomorrow. It's just them so it shouldn't be too much for you."

"Bastard, why didn't you ask me if it was okay to have them come over here?"

"Because they would be coming anyway. I didn't really get a choice in it either but I'm just happy their my amigos."

"You should kick them out if they're not even coming on a damn invitation from you, you idiot."

"Well I don't think that would be very nice. Besides, it's always a happy surprise to see them. But, hey, if you want, I could send you out with some money so you don't have to stay here with us. I assure you it gets quite boring at times."

"With money?" I asked, looking up from my meal finally. "Why would you do that?"

"That way you could buy things you want and go shopping or something. You could even go check out some books." I frowned.

"I still think you should throw them out on their asses, you damn bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

I was eating breakfast when I heard the door open. I looked up to see my bastard with two different bastards. I looked away and tried to finish my breakfast in peace. They sat down at the table and Spain brought plates over.

"Romano, do you want a refill?" I looked at my drink.

"Sure, why not. Just tell those stupid bastards to leave me alone." The one who wore a hat looked at me.

"Romano! So good to see you! How are you?" I ignored him. If you ignore people they tend to leave you alone. I just wanted to hurry my breakfast so I could go out into the city with the money that bastard promised me. Maybe I'd go buy some tomatoes… not that I liked tomatoes!

"Romano! Please be nice to mi amigos." He said. He was never angry. It's weird. Austria would have been furious with me already. So… despite how stupid they both are I'm happy to be with this stupid bastard instead of that one. "How have you two been?"

"Me? I've been magnifique. Canada's doing very well… though I think England's sniffing around too much."

"Ooh! Let me fight him! I wanna fight him!" said the other bastard. He's a very loud idiot. Who wants to fight? Unless it's over who gets the last of the pasta… I'll get some tomatoes and some pasta. "Mein boss won't hear of it I promise!"

"Non! I can fight England all on my own."

"No you can't! You've been losing for years!"

"Well what would Germany say if he knew you left to go fight England?"

"That he wants to go too… I would say he's too young to go fight but I know he's not. I'd gladly take him with me, long as he promises to not get in the way."

"Well Romano and I are just fine, we've not had any battles lately."

"Because neither of you…" He sighed. "Never mind." I finished my breakfast and stood up, crossing my arms.

"I'm a leaving, where's the money you a promised, you bastard?" I demanded. He stood up and went over to a cabinet. He pulled out a sack of money. …Wow. The man Spain called Prussia took out some gold coins and scooted them over to me. I glared at them for a minute before snatching them.

"Thank you for the coins Gilbert." Spain said, holding out the sack for me to take. The one Spain called France quickly pulled out some gold and silver coins. I saw him scoot them over to me and I snatched them and put all the coins in the sack.

"Thanks you idiots." I quickly headed out of the building. I looked to the right and left as I walked down street after street. Surely they have tomatoes and pasta. I found some stores that said something like 'general store'. I walked in and looked around to find many shapes and sizes of tomatoes. My first instinct was to grab them but when I saw other people grabbing bags and putting foods in them I grabbed a bag myself and started stuffing tomatoes of all sorts in them.

I'd gotten five different bags of tomatoes and six boxes of pasta. If there were anything I liked about Spain it was that he knew how to cook pasta. I did too, from watching my own stupid brother, but I was likely to spill something.

I walked around the city, just looking around when a '30 % off Sale' sign caught my eye. It was a toy store. I looked around and quickly made my way in before anyone noticed me. I walked around and found some marbles and jacks with bouncy balls. I got two sets of the marbles and one of the sets of jacks with this strange Spanish toy. It had what looked like a yoyo on a big piece of metal. It would or was supposed to roll on the metal.

With too much to carry I went back to the house with the stuff I had. I found them playing cards. I put my stuff away and then went back in and threw the coins back at Spain. "Can we have pasta for lunch?"

"What do you guys think? Want pasta for lunch?" He asked.

"YES!" Prussia answered, throwing his cards down. "I win! I don't want Spanish pasta, I want Italian Pasta for lunch."

"Oui. Pasta is fine." France answered. "No fair, you've won the last three rounds! You're cheating."

"You sore loser! I'm a fast learner. I have to be. To stay out of trouble with mein boss."

"I am not a sore loser."

"Actually I think I win." Spain said, putting his cards down. When Prussia saw them he tackled Spain.

"Hey, you stupid bastard! Get off my stupid bastard!" I walked over and kicked Prussia. When he gave me a scary look, I screamed and backed off before glaring at him. I formed a fist with my hand and aimed right for his face. Before I could punch him, Spain caught my fist with his hand.

"It's fine Romano. He's just playing." He rubbed his thumb softly over my fist. I yanked my arm back.

"Doesn't look that way to me, you dumb ass."

"Why don't I get started cooking lunch? I'm sure we're all hungry." He stood up and I saw Prussia grin before pouncing France. France screamed before chuckling. They started rolling around on the floor… idiots. "Hey Romano! You wanna help me cook the pasta the Italian way?" I smiled before glaring at him.

"Stupid bastard can't even cook pasta without my help." I walked into the kitchen and started the oven while he put the pasta in a pot, following my instructions on Italian pasta cooking. When we were done with it, Spain having followed every instruction down to the T with out a problem, I picked up the bowl of pasta and set it on four different plates before snatching out spices and pasta sauce. I put spices on the pasta to make it taste Italian made, since they'd started out as just plain noodles, and then I poured tons of pasta sauce on the pasta before sticking forks in all the plates of pasta.

I climbed up on a chair and took out four big glasses and set them in place before looking at the table. It all seemed to look good to me.

"Tell the bastards it's time for lunch." I quickly grabbed some tomatoes and put some on every plate while he was gone and I quickly stuffed my tomatoes into the fridge right before they came in. I grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Italian pasta! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Prussia cheered. I picked up my fork and started eating my pasta. I love pasta. "So Romano, how do you like living with Spain? Is it fun?" I looked at him.

"I think you shouldn't be talking about shit you don't know about!" I stuffed a meatball in my mouth and started chewing.

"Romano! He's only trying to be nice! You be nice back, he's our guest!" The Spain bastard said.

"You forgetful bastard, he is not! He came uninvited and that means he's not a guest!" I shouted through my mouthful of meatball.

"Kesesese. You know, the boy has a point Spain. I came here to get away from Germany." Spain looked at me.

"Even so, you should still be nice. What did you do this time Prussia?" He asked, looking at Prussia.

"He's angry again." He used a strange tone. He got the attention of France.

"When is that boy _not_ angry at you?"

"Hey!" Prussia said, sounding angry and defensive, "It's not his fault! It's all the stunts I pull! Admit it! Neither of you could handle me even if you tried. Germany does good to even manage."

"Oui. I wouldn't want to bother with trying to manage you. I was an easy child."

"As was I amigo."

"I don't believe either of you. What about you Romano? Were you easy or hard?" I glared at him.

"Fuck you!" I picked up more pasta and another meatball before stuffing them in my mouth. I needed to eat slower or I'd be out of pasta on my plate. I could always make Spain cook more though. So that's good and it's not that big of a problem.

"He's only trying to make a conversation Romano." Spain said, smiling at me.

"I don't a talk to not invited guests." It makes them think twice about coming uninvited.

"I should probably head home soon, you know, so that West doesn't consider this a place to look for me. That would make your place a very unsafe place for me to hide at."

"Why do you hide from him anyway? Is Prussia a big scary cat of Germany?" France teased.

"I am not afraid of West."

"Then why are you hiding from him?"

"…"

"See? I was right."

"Nein! I will march right up to him and I will gladly tell him that I'm not afraid of him." France and Spain both smirked.

"I dare you to." France said.

"Si! I double dare you to do it in front of us!"

"Fine. I'll do it in front of you two. Romano, do you need proof?"

"Leave a me alone you a big bastard." I told him, finishing my meal. They'd been eating while they were talking.

"Romano please be nice. I'll make your favourite dessert!" I ignored him. He got up and started moving around the kitchen, cooking again. Prussia stood up and strolled over to the phone. He picked it up and began to dial it.

"Hallo West. I'm at Spain's house and was wondering if you might like to come see Romano. Okay, come over here and I will gladly come home with you because there's something I got to do with you while we're here anyway. Gute. Glad to know. See you later brohas!" He hung up. "He agreed and he's on his way." This would be fun to watch, even if their not invited guests.


	4. Chapter 4

I was out in the tomato field, picking tomatoes and putting them in the baskets that Spain and I had brought out to the field. I had been picking tomatoes and eating tomatoes. I could get away with it because Spain was on the other side of the field. He had his own baskets to fill up.

I saw a car drive up toward Spain's house and I dropped the tomatoes into the baskets before running to the house. It was Germany's car. I reached the house and saw as those uninvited bastards talking to Germany.

"Bruder, you're coming home."

"Ja, okay." Prussia said. He smiled at me. "Bye Italy." I glared at him.

"Good riddance bastard." I said, turning around. It wasn't such a spectacular show as I thought it would be. "Next time ask to come over." I headed back to the tomatoes and started picking again. I counted how many tomatoes I had and counted thirty nine. I picked two more and started eating one before placing the other in the basket. I picked up the basket and carried it to the house. I put it on the table before finishing my tomato. I looked back at the tomatoes…

"Romano!" I looked over to see Spain carrying in his forty tomatoes. "Hey you wanna go play with Toro now or do you want to go into town? Maybe you want to clean the house?" He asked. He would always join me when we were cleaning. I didn't clean much even when we were cleaning.

"No cleaning!" I shouted at him.

"Then what if we go play with Toro?"

"Fine. But I don't want to play with him." I didn't like bull fighting. Those horns were sharp! I followed Spain out of the house and toward Toro. When we got there Toro ran around in circles, mooing. He wasn't allowed in the house because that's where Spain keeps his turtles. I watched Spain hop over the fence. Spain's boss had once told Spain that Spain couldn't keep Toro anymore. When Spain left, I'd staid, I had told his boss where they could stick it and the next day Spain was told that Spain could keep Toro but he would have to be kept in a pen most of the time. His new boss seemed to be fine with it either way. The new boss even encouraged Spain to let Toro roam.

"Hey Romano!" Spain called.

"What is it you stupid bastard?" I called back.

"Tomorrow is the bull running!"

"Oh yeah, great, another day where Spaniards get killed for the entertainment of other Spaniards!" I shouted.

"You want to come too Romano? Toro and I are going to be there." He said, jumping onto Toro's back.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going! And neither would you if you knew what could happen, you stupid bastard!" He stopped and smiled at me.

"Are you concerned for me?" I blushed.

"No! I'm concerned about the bulls!" I shouted at him. Stupid bastard.

"Toro will be fine, won't you Toro?" Toro nodded his head, like Spain said he taught him to do when he was saying yes. "Yeah but this time, Toro is sitting out of the bull fighting. He's still tired from the spectacular show we gave them last week."

"Why do you have so many of those?"

"It's a tradition. This one I managed to have my boss approve. Si. I did!" Spain laid on Toro's back as Toro walked around the corral. That looks fun but I'm not going to try it. He's a bull. I'd rather use a horse. At least they can't kill you. They have no horns.

"What if we went to an art museum? We could go see the biggest pizza." I offered.

"I would love to go see South Italy!" He sat up and smiled at me. "Are you inviting me?" I nodded.

"Yes. I'm inviting you." He beamed.

"Yay! That makes me happy Romano." He hopped off of Toro and slid under the fence. "Did you see me Romano? I did something cool, si?"

"Si." I walked back toward the house with Spain. We were going to South Italy. Maybe not today sine tomorrow Spain would have to be here for the bull running and the bull fighting. Instead we were going to go see the biggest pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said I wouldn't come but I changed my mind. I walked to the edge to see Spain better. I hope he doesn't get knocked over by those stupid bulls. I saw him stretching and laughing with his fellow Spaniards.

"Hey! Butt hole!" I shouted. He looked over and smiled when he saw me.

"Romano! You came!" He cheered. "Te amo Romano!"

"Don't you dare lose, you tomato jerk!" I shouted at him. He beamed.

"Thank you for cheering for me!" He called as they sounded an alarm noise. They all got ready to run. They sounded another alarm a minute later and they were off. A few minutes later and another alarm went off and I saw bulls heading this way. I watched as they all stampeded off and Toro was there too. He was walking though. People waved flags of red in front of him and he looked at them. Toro only started running when he was passed by other bulls. He mooed and started a race with them.

It was only a matter of seconds before I could hear nothing. Damn it! I turned around and tried to find my way to the end of the bull ring to see if Spain was okay.

By the time I had managed to get to the end, the running was already over. I grumbled to myself as an alarm went off. The bulls were in their pens now. I saw Spain and the other men cheering themselves while the crowd clapped. Idiots.

"Tomato jerk!" I shouted. He turned to look at me, smiling.

"Romano! Did you see me? I was great!"

"No. I was at the front. Did they trample you?" I asked.

"Nope! I was at the lead! Cool no?" I glared at him.

"You idiot! Toro was in the group!" I called at him. He nodded.

"I know. I always play with Toro. That means he had to be running too. You know that Romano."

"Did anybody get trampled?" He shook his head.

"No but one of them didn't finish the race. We'll have lunch then it's time for the big event!" He said, beaming.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting at the table, next to Spain. I wanted to make sure no one tried to… well do what I did. I spiked everyone else's food. Well the ones who were going to be playing with the bulls. I had made Spain's plate myself. That's the real reason why I came.

"Romano! This food is delicious! I love it. You gonna stay here and watch me and Toro?"

"I don't know, jerk. You always play with Toro. Why is that? You afraid of killing bull?" I asked.

"Si. I don't like killing bulls. Their very nice creatures. Just like those turtles!" I remembered the turtle infestation we once had in Spain. No one was killing turtles and they decided to claim the place for themselves. If it hadn't been for me Spain would have kept his land infested with them because he finds anything with a small face adorable. Stupid bastard. "Romano? What would you say if I offered to enter you into a bull fight?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? There is no way you're going to get me in the ring with a stupid-"

"Okay then. I won't say it."

"…" I looked at him. "You fucking did, didn't you, you stupid bastard!"

"Eh? No?"

"I am going to punch you so _hard_!" I rolled up my sleeve and Spain jumped up.

"Gotta go!" He said as the bell sounded. I glared at him.

"Come back here, you tomato bastard!" I shouted, standing up and chasing after him. "I'm not a through with a you!" I chased him all the way to the contestant entrance. A man held me back.

"Sorry kid. You can't come through here." I punched him in the head, knocking him out. I screamed from the pain before quickly regaining my composure.

"Romano!" Spain scolded. I glared at him, pointing at the man.

"He hit first!" I replied. He gave me a frown. He knew I was lying. Oh well. He never does anything but scold me. I will watch Spain with the bulls just to see him think he won by himself. Then I will tell him the truth to get back at him for entering me into the bull fight. No wonder he had been so disappointed I had said no. It was just a matter of time before that medicine I used started kicking in. I had made sure that it would only start at a very stressful situation.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a while to get to the best seat and by the time I got there, the first man was already playing with his bull. There were only six showings but one of them had my name on it so there were only five showings. I was supposed to go before Spain. The other four were Federico, Calisto, Macario, and Rainerio.

Rainerio waved his red blanket shouting at the bull. The bull had about seven sticks in him. The bull was running around the pit and every now and then he would buck before Rainerio finally managed to get his attention. He waved his red blanket frantically and the bull stopped and turned to look. Now that I get a better look at the bull, that bull is long.

Rainerio shouted at it and waved the thing again and the bull started scuffing the ground with his hooves before charging. Rainerio dodged, letting the bull be touched by the red fabric. "Ole!" cried the crowd.

Rainerio turned quickly and shouted again. The bull turned his charging and charged again at him. He let the bull be touched by red fabric and quickly stabbed the bull with a small dagger. The bull was infuriated and ran the pit before going back for more.

I watched Rainerio fight the bull and every other time the bull passed, he'd dagger the bull. Soon he had to keep dodging away from the bull's horns and letting the bull headbutt the red blanket instead. Then something happened. His face cringed and he grabbed his stomach. The crowd became worried but he continued on. However, a few minutes later he cringed harder. When he bent over in pain was when the crowd was very worried. They sent men out to get him and to distract the bull from him.

They successfully got him out of the pit before they used horses to lure the bull back into his stable. The next thing that happened was that they tallied his hits and put the number up on the board for everyone to see. I hurried to go to the restroom. Never should have had that much to drink.

By the time I was back, Federico was already playing with his bull. This bull wasn't really into the charging thing. I understood why too. He was already wounded. He had two out of three points in his back.

Federico waved his red blanket at the bull and the bull moved his head up, hitting it with his horns but that was all he did. Federico stabbed the bull with his dagger and the bull charged at him, knocking him off his feet. His fellow stage men rushed in and Federico stood up, dusting himself off. He gripped his stomach and quickly drew his arm away before swishing his blanket again. The bull walked forward and moved his head against it and the bull was stabbed again.

The bull charged through the blanket and quickly turned around and charged again. Federico was holding his stomach again and he quickly tried to move out of the way, using his blanket to touch the bull. The bull caught his clothes on his horn and the man was flung and then he stood up, the others coming to his rescue again. Federico cringed and he was dragged off when he couldn't stand the cramping anymore.

They tallied up his score and put it on the board. Next Macario came out, waving his hand at us. They let out his bull. The people in the stadium were beginning to whisper about how the first two weren't able to finish off their bulls and they hoped Macario would be able to stop that trend.

However, Macario was led off when the bull kept trying to attack Macario instead of his blanket. That had made his react faster than the others had reacted. I watched him get led off the stage and listen to people beginning to get worried for the men.

Next was Calisto, he came out smiling. He bowed once he got to the middle of the stage and soon they let out his bull. I watched as Calisto easily got two points on the bull and the bull start to weaken. He started to make his play more and more dramatic before he finally aggravated the medicine too much and he also started cringing and holding his stomach as well.

The bull turned and tried to take advantage of this. He charged Calisto and actually trampled him. His stage men came and helped him off the stage. His score was tallied before being put on the board. The people were beginning to whisper about shutting it down before 'The Great Antonio' came out.

Antonio came running out into the pit, waving and smiling at everyone. They let Toro out and he trotted around the pit, showing off his length and the fact he wasn't afraid. Spain called as soon as Toro had finished his lap.

Toro turned 360 degrees before turning around to Spain. He started scuffing the ground with his hooves and Spain waved his red blanket at Toro. The next minute Toro charged, mooing at Spain. Spain gracefully had the red blanket touch Toro before he jumped and spun in the air, making sure that the red blanket ran across Toro's length the whole time.

Everyone clapped. "Ole!" That was worth four points I believe. That's what I remember from Spain. Spain turned toward Toro. He waved his flag and Toro turned and charged again. Spain easily had him headbutt the red blanket before spinning gracefully and having it run over Toro's lower half. Everyone clapped again, shouting ole again. Spain always went last because he was everyone's favourite to watch.

Spain did a little dance as he waited for Toro to come charging again. Toro watched confused for a moment before he scuffed the ground with his hooves. He charged Spain and just when it looked like Spain was going to get hit, he jumped and ran the blanket over Toro. He landed on Toro's back before jumping again and dragging the blanket over him again. When Spain landed on Toro's back, Toro had bucked but he missed Spain entirely. This was actually getting good.

Everyone cheered for him again and shouted ole! Spain bowed before turning back toward Toro. Toro was breathing heavily now. Toro mooed at Spain before lowering his head to extend his horns. Toro charged Spain. Spain gracefully spun, continuously having his blanket touch and leave and touch and leave Toro until Toro wasn't near Spain. Spain was quickly passing up his competition's scores.

Toro walked toward Spain and Spain, probably to continue the show he was giving, became cautious. The crowd were soon on the edge of their seats as Toro walked a bit too close to Spain. Toro stared at Spain, circling him. Spain staid still. His stage men were ready to run in to save him. Toro quickly charged at Spain when he'd made a full circle. Spain quickly jumped and had the blanket run down Toro's full length.

Toro was slowing down now. He was growing tired. Spain noticed and he approached Toro, waving his blanket. Toro headbutted the blanket twice before looking away. Spain twirled and Toro charged before he laid down in the middle of the pit. Spain stood on top of him and everyone cheered. Before they started chanting him to finish Toro. Spain instead led Toro back to the stable.


	8. Chapter 8

"You won?" I guessed as we arrived home. He smiled.

"Si, Romano, I sure did! The others seemed to be having some problems. I think it might have been something they ate earlier. Since they all went through the same thing, I think it was something they ate today. I hope their better now. We should stop by their place and see." I glared at him.

"Hell no, you bastard Spain! You won fair and square and there's no use being a sore winner." He frowned.

"But I'm not being a sore winner, mi Romano! I'm not even sure I know what that is! … If it was something they all ate, and I ate it too, why didn't I react that way? It seemed their conditions acted up the more active they were… and I did a lot of action today." He was trying to figure out what happened today. I decided I would clue him in so he didn't hurt his stupid Spain brain.

"Alright, alright." I said, holding my hands up in the air. "I did it. I fed them medicine to make them ill and I bought you your own food so that you wouldn't eat the medicine yourself. I snuck into the kitchens and poured the medicine into the bowls of food, making sure not to get caught in the act." I glared at him. "Happy now?" I demanded. He was staring at me, horrified.

"Romano! I can't believe you! How could you?!" His face was soon full of tears. "You cheated!" I stared at him.

"Get over it. No one got hurt so it doesn't matter." He shook his head.

"Someone could have gotten hurt!" I watched as he slowly calmed down. "Go to your room, Romano, please." I glared at him before turning around to go to my room. "I'll be in to see you when I've gone to see my friends."


End file.
